A 2p perspective
by Awesomecools
Summary: Lutz who is the 2p of Germany has gotten into a quarrel with Luciano who is the 2p of Italy. As he leaves their base to fight in the big world war by himself. he awakes himself to another world that he never would of thought to have exist. How did he get here? Will he be able to go back? Rated T for swears, violence, and may be changed later.
1. Chapter 1 Lutz

"Hey! Get the fuck up!" A voice screamed into his head as the dreams were slowly fading away. When his eyes opened up, the purple clashed with a angry red, as if a angry fire was dancing in the other's pupils. "Damn it Lutz! If you are going to sleep during training then why the hell are you even in this damn war?!"

Lutz was not impressed with the other's anger. In fact he was tired. He had been up all night drinking and having a blast that he was in no mood to train for the war. But of course, everyday he was not in the mood to train; therefore everyday he would sneak out to take naps, drink, or do something else entirely. That being the case, had brought him to the consequence of an angry Italian finding and scolding him for not being the so called, 'proper soldier.'

"Calm down Luci, I'm just taking a break. You can't expect me to work all the time. You got to lay back and relax once and awhile." Lutz had then took the opportunity to close his eyes again and let the sun soak into his skin; just the feeling of the warmth was nice. But of course the Italian was not going to take the advice. In fact he did quite the opposite by kicking Lutz in the arm.

"Don't you dare call me Luci! It's Luciano, you dumb, arrogant, perverted bastard! If you wanted to take a break from work, then you shouldn't have joined this fucking war! So get up and start doing your training like everyone else in this camp!" Just to add emphasis to his argument, he gave Lutz another kick in the stomach, causing his natural reflex to curl up and grab at his side.

"You don't have to kick me every time I don't do your command." Lutz blankly stated, not enjoying the other's so called ' brutal force' to get him up.

"Well, it seems to be the only way to get your attention!" Luciano yelled to him as he crossed his arms and looked down at Lutz.

Lutz couldn't help but roll his eyes at the comment before he slowly started to get up. The thing was, was that it wasn't like Lutz didn't mind working out. If fact he enjoyed it quite a lot, considering his muscles were huge. The problem at hand was that Lutz wasn't the one to fight without a reason. Fighting was too much work and did nothing for either side of the battle. But although he tried hard to stay away, Lutz always seemed to get into a fight. It was like he was pulled into them like a magnet to metal. Wether it was a fist fight or a gun fight, he always got dragged into them. He had so many scars from his fights that he didn't care for pain anymore. In fact he loved pain.

As for the war? Well like always, a war had broken out between some countries. Most were neutrual against this whole thing, while others, not so much. Lutz had planned to completely ignore the problem all together. Lutz had wanted to sit back and relax; watch the others have their own problems. But of course fate had decided to give him a different option. It seemed no one wanted Lutz's plan to work. The next thing the German knew, army troops were starting to attack his cities and towns. So now Lutz was forced to fight back and join the war. Which of course pissed him off. He wanted nothing, absolutely nothing with this pointless quarrel, but fate liked to fuck with him hardcore.

So that's a brings to how he was stuck with Luciano. The Italian was the only one to accept him as an ally and let him fight the way he wanted in battle. Luciano was also one of the only countries that hadn't attack Lutz when this whole war had broke out. So being absolutely hopeless and clueless, he had joined up with Luciano in hopes to win against the other side and finally be able to go back to his normal life style.

Although Lutz had wanted to go back to normal, it seemed that dream was a little more challenging than he had originally thought. Not really thinking about the alliance he made, and getting into a war he had no desire to really join, Lutz was now faced with work. Work was not his thing. Lutz didn't mind drinking, partying, sleeping, and so on, but work? That was the last thing he wanted to do. Sadly to say the least, that's what Luciano wanted to do the most. Work was like the Italian's life. So Lutz was now stuck doing the other's wishes because it was the only way to get back to living his normal lifestyle. But just because he had to follow the Italian's commands, that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun and mess around a little, right?

"Alright I'll go to training, but I require some beer and a smoke when I finish." Lutz had responded as he brushed some of the dirt of his clothes.

"You will get nothing! After this whole setup again, you will be lucky to even get dinner!" Luciano glared daggers at Lutz as if telling him to pick up the pace. "I hope your happy with yourself! Not only have you ruined your time for training, but you have now also ruined your soldier's time as well. They have been waiting all day for your arrival, yet you were being lazy again and had them sit around doing nothing! I was too busy with my troop to even give them something to do. How do you expect to win this war if everyday you sneak off and do the exact opposite of what you are supposed to do? Are you that fucking clueless to not understand the predicament we are in?"

_ Oh no not this again, I don't need another lecture. It's not like I don't have a brain. I'm well aware of what's fucking happening Luciano!_ Oh, how Lutz wanted to yell back to him with those words and so much more. He had gotten this lecture more than once and was defiantly tired of getting it over and over again. Lutz was just not meant to be a soldier. He was a wild animal. He went by his instincts of testosterone and adrenalin. He defiantly did not go by brains and planning, which was a major part of fighting in a war. All he knew was to spread bloodshed.

"Look." He had started to say in order to not only calm the other, but himself as well. "I'll go, no smoke, no drink, just training. Alright?" He grabbed his jacket and put it on his shoulders, then he shifted his cap and turned around to head towards the training grounds. He glanced behind his shoulder and saw how the Italian puffed out his cheeks in contained anger and watched Lutz walk away. This had made him give a smirk towards the Italian and lifted his hand up in a gesture of 'goodbye'. "See ya later boss, don't cut someone while I'm off working my sexy ass."

"Damn it Lutz! Just go already! Don't waste time with your little flirting tricks!" Although the Italian looked angered his cheeks said another story.

"I'm going, I'm going. See?" Lutz then turned his gaze forward and continued to walk forward.

* * *

><p>Training was another day of a pain in the ass. Lutz had done everything he needed to, but now he just wanted to go to the bar and drink the rest of his day up. Although the rest of his soldiers were able to enter the bar, Luciano seemed to have been waiting for Lutz and stuck an arm out to stop him from moving any further in the building.<p>

"Oh no you don't, if you don't do your share, you get no reward. No more fun for you. That means no more drinking, no more napping, no more picking up someone and having sex, and absolutely no smoking!" Luciano took the cigar that Lutz had started light up and threw it to the ground. He stepped on it in order to put out the fire and grabbed the rest of the pack Lutz held in his hand. He then threw the pack away somewhere random and then glared at Lutz. "Got it?" He questioned staring into Lutz's eyes in search for anything. Of course Lutz was now completely astonished by this action. Being taken away from those privileges was like taking away Lutz's soul.

"No. Fucking. way." Lutz said as he glared at Luciano. There was only so much he could put up with before it had crossed the line. Luciano had crossed his line.

"It's not like I don't do the work at all! You may be the boss of this alliance, but that does not mean you are my parent or something." Lutz responded with anger in every word he spat. Normally he would be calm and say things in a teasing tone, but now Luciano's actions were just plain ridiculous. It was as if Lutz was a kid again trying to impress his brother that never gave him a single glance. No way was Lutz going to have to reason with another superior. Lutz rather fight the war alone than take these kind of orders from Luciano. If he couldn't have his small happy things in life, then he might as well die.

"I am by no means a parent Lutz. But I'm sick and tired of your shit! Be the proper soldier for once!"

"Oh no! Not this proper soldier crap again! Sorry I'm not mister perfect."

"I never said for you to be perfect! I am just saying to take things more seriously!"

"Well sorry I was dragged into this whole war shit! I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for your alliance!"

"Then why the fuck did you agree?!"

The argument continued to heat up as Lutz gave reasons for not wanting to be here and Luciano just yelling at him for being lazy. As the argument continued to get worse and worse, it ended up with Luciano putting a knife to Lutz's throat and threatening him to to continue on with his talk. Although Lutz had been threatened with Luciano's knife many times, the Italian had never actually cut him with it. In fact he was the one to patch up his cuts, so Lutz was not scared and was very confident to continue talking.

"I joined your alliance because you were the only person to except my sorry ass, and if you no longer want my services I will leave this piece of shit you call an alliance and fight you and the rest on my own."

"You wouldn't last a day!"

"Watch me, You wouldn't even have the guts to attack me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I would think so."

The next thing Lutz knew, Luciano had struck his cheek, leaving a deep gash into it. Blood started to pool out as he looked at the Italian's smiling gaze. The other's eyes had darkened into what looked like hunger for blood. Then Luciano had started to swing his knife again. Luckily Lutz was able to dodge the second swipe, but he was pretty sure that if he haven't, Luciano would have sliced his throat open. So in some ways, Lutz had figured this was the end of his alliance with Luciano; as the other was now trying to kill him. But he never thought he would be in this situation with Luciano, not ever.

Luciano struck many other times on Lutz as he struggled to keep dodging the attacks. Not really having anything prepared, he decided that the best course of action was to flee from the fight. So that's exactly what he did. He turned around and ran away while clutching his cheek to try to stop the bleeding; since that was the area it was bleeding out the most. This war seemed to just get better and fucking better.

* * *

><p>Well now Lutz was walking in the middle of nowhere, since Luciano had not followed him after he fled the fight. His cheek and other wounds was giving a ticklish pain on his face and body; he was actually enjoying it. The pain in his wounds was serving him a good amount of pleasure since he had nothing to smoke or drink on to relieve himself from his emotional pain. Lutz always seemed to mess shit up. In all honesty Luciano was probably the German's only friend and now he had screwed it up within only a couple of months of battling besides one another. He always thought that they both had a good understanding of each other. That although they may be very different there was something between them that Lutz always took into respect. He didn't know what it was, but he always followed that feeling, emotion, the bond he had with Luciano. Though now the other was out to kill him, he guessed that bond or whatever it was was now broken. Great, just great.<p>

Lutz had walked for a couple hours before his pace had started to slow down. His cheek wound had not wanted to stop bleeding at all; damn had Luciano gotten him good with that one slice. He was defiantly going to need stitches there. Which would leave another scar to add to his collection. Another horrible memory to be etched into his skin as a permanent reminder of his failures and stupidity. The blood lose was starting to get him to feel a little dizzy and as he walked, his movements started to become wobbly and staggered. With his horrible luck, Lutz happened to stumble upon a branch and fell forward, causing him to hit his head on a nice size rock. With the blood lose and the gash to his head, he had blacked out on the cold ground to stay there until he would somehow die or sleep until morning.


	2. Chapter 2 Lutz

Being on a bed was always comfortable. Lutz could pretty much sleep anywhere, but of course the bed beat any other place to sleep in. Just to feel the mattress create a crevice to give your body a hug, as the fluffy pillow resting underneath your head had you feeling as if you are on cloud; was always the best feeling to wake up to. Yet something wasn't right. How is Lutz on a bed? The last thing he could recall was walking in the middle of nowhere after escaping Luciano's hunt for blood. Unless the middle of nowhere was now made of beds, there was something completely wrong with this situation. The thought process of wether or not he should ignore this scenario and drift back to sleep, or actually be productive and wake up, was a very hard decision. The decision didn't last long as his head was now starting to pound pain into him. So with his head screaming to awake, he finally opened his eyes and proceeded to sit up.

Sitting up was defiantly a mistake since his head screamed in pain even more by the sudden movement. When grabbing his head and groaning in pain, his whole body decided to take that time to wake up as well and give its sore and tingling pain. His body now ached and stung as every movement he made screamed at him. Lutz moved his hand from his head to his cut on his cheek, that now seemed to have stitches in it; weird very weird.

Once getting used to the pain, Lutz looked around the room. It was a fairly simple room. At the right of the room there was a closet and on the left of the room there was a dresser. Looking at the walls there was no kind of personal pictures around; only one picture of a tropical ocean. So finding out where he was by his surroundings was out of the question since there was no clues in the furniture or decorations. So the the question still remained in his head. Where the hell was he and why was he in a bed? He would like to think that he was in a bed because he had amazing sex or something, but that was obviously a lie and shouldn't even be considered.

Lutz decided that sticking around in the bedroom was not going to lead to anything interesting, so he convinced himself to be adventurous and exit the tiny room he had spent the night in. As he slowly moved to the hallway it was big and long, almost as if it was never ending. Wherever he was, the house was huge. Yet out of what look like a bunch of rooms, Lutz got a crappy little room. Not that he was complaining since it was better than the cold outdoor ground, but the owner could have given him at least a bigger room.

The hallways were not only long, but there was multiple different ways to take. This whole house was just one big confusing maze. If Lutz knew that this place was going to be this confusing, he would have just stayed in his small shitty room. But yet again if he were to stay in there who knew what could have happened. For all he knew, he could be in an enemy's house. This was nothing to keep calm about.

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours but in reality was about four minutes, Lutz had found stairs, meaning he was only on the second floor of this hell hole. he groaned with disapproval. But since he had already gotten this far, he traveled further on his small journey and headed down the stairs. Luckily for him, there were bigger rooms down stairs. Meaning Lutz didn't have to go through endless hallways to find out where he was.<p>

The rooms had a old feel to them as he cautiously looked around. Yet again there was no hint of where he was, or trace of who had brought him here. In his search Lutz had come across the kitchen that seemed to have a very warm and cozy feel to it. Despite not knowing where he was, it would seem that whoever lived here like to have things give off a warm feel to them. Almost as if the big house was full and cozy. Taking his time to look around the kitchen he had also decided to look out a window for the first time, considering he hadn't bothered to look out before due to the confusing hallways. The only thing there was to be revealed was endless white snow everywhere. Considering Lutz's base he was at previously was near Italy and was spring time the possible chances of there being this much snow was very slim.

The snow looked so pure and white. The sun was already up and seemed to make the white pure sheet sparkle in beauty. Lutz had always hated a fresh snowfall as it reminded him of the pureness he could never regain. The endless beauty, the scarless land, it was nothing Lutz could ever be. He was a man of mistakes, the man of impurity. Just looking at the snow felt as if the world at this moment was mocking him. Telling him that he was one big screw up. This thought only made the pit of his stomach churn of anger.

Lutz's guard and observations seemed to relax as he continued to look out the window. After a couple of moments of just spacing out and thinking, footsteps were heard coming into the doorway behind him. There was just no means of a break for the German as he tensed up and whipped his whole body 180 degrees. Considering he was weaponless due to not being able to grab a weapon when fleeing from his base, Lutz had grabbed the nearest kitchen item he could find. Which sadly and pitifully enough was a simple frying pan.

A tall man stands there with wide surprised eyes. His violet eyes stare right into Lutz's own violet eyes. Yet the other's eyes shine with not really much of fear, but more as a innocent mysterious look. He puts his hands up in a surrendering gesture as a amused smile slowly starts to play on his lips. He tilts his head a little to the side, causing his silver-white colored hair to shift a little with the movement.

"Now now comrade, no need to attack me with a frying pan. Could you kindly put it down if you please, I actually quite like that one. Cooks very well and considering everything, it's very hard for me to find good kitchen supplies like that one."

Lutz couldn't help but tighten the grip on the pan. Although he felt like an idiot for using it as a weapon, there was no way in hell he was just going to put it down. This man was, well, different. The smile that played on his lips seemed forced yet genuine. His aura seemed menacing but it could also be taken as inviting, like a big teddy bear wanting a hug. The man just continued to smile as he slowly moved his hand out to take the pan from Lutz's hand.

Lutz was not one to coward back and took a warning swing at the stranger. Yet from nowhere the man now held a sink pipe out and quickly clashed metal with metal. The pan's handle broke instantly as it was not made for that much force, causing the pan to fly off and hit the ground as it skid a couple feet on the floor.

They both watched it move across the floor until it hit the wall with a loud clank and ceased moving. Looking down at his hand, he still held the pan's handle that was now a bit sharp and jagged from breaking. Lutz looked back up at the taller stranger and he did not look pleased, not pleased at all. The smile that was once on his face was now a small frown as he continued to stare at the broken pan at the wall. He actually looked quite devastated as he stared at the item. He looked like a child that had broken a new toy. The man's eye move to the side as he stares right back Lutz, and judging by the look he was getting, Lutz knew he fucked up, fucked up real good.

The man shifted and before Lutz could even react he had the pipe up to his throat, giving a slight pressure towards his breathing. Lutz dropped the broken pan's handle and gave the man a playful smirk as he raised his hands up in the air, surrendering.

"Let's talk about this. That pan was obviously shit if it can break in one blow. I don't know what kind of so called good kitchen supplies you own here, but that was definitely not good quality."

The man did not seemed very much amused by his attempt to make peace. In fact if his eyes were somehow deceiving him, it almost seemed as if the stranger was now radiating an angered purple aura.

"I find you lying in a snow storm with nothing but a tank top and a jacket over your shoulders, I patch you up, give you a room to sleep in, and this is the thanks I get?! You could have died in the storm! I could have left you there! I mean who doesn't wear jacket on their arms?! This whole land is snow! I'm surprised you didn't have frostbite! But no! You just start attacking me and broke my frying pan!"

Well this man was furious and the more he spoke the thicker his accent became that he could now definitely determine to be Russian. The pressure on his throat seemed to become a little harder as the Russian continued to rage on a little more and all Lutz could do was keep his hands up and stay silent. Dealing with Luciano's rage was far worse than this, so he just stayed silent in the same manner it would have been if it was Luciano scolding him. He would just have to wait until the other was done talking.

After Lutz waited patiently the Russian seemed to lower his pipe and almost looked like he was pouting as he fumed. He looked back at the pan with that childish stare again and took in a deep sigh to possibly calm his rage. Lutz on the other hand was just relieved to not have a sink pipe at his throat anymore.

The man walked over to the pan and picked it up from the floor as he then set it on the counter. He stared at it for a bit before looking back at Lutz with a emotionless expression. Lutz on the other hand starts to feel awkward, unguarded, and completely confused. So he just kind of laughs it off and tries again to defend himself a bit.

"Im telling you that was a piece of shit, trust me. I could hook you up something far better than that. It will not only be good at cooking but fighting as well."

The man just stares at him before he closes his eyes, shakes his head a little, and mumbles a bit in his native language. Once he opens his eyes again he gives another forced smile.

"Well considering you broke it, that would be great." He gives a threatening gaze as he continues to smile. "I mean, since I _did _help you, I would hope to get some kindness, no?"

Lutz was not liking this at all and before he was about to respond someone burst into the room. The new party member looked quite worried and scared as he ran over to the taller stranger.

"Mister Russia! You're going to miss the meeting if you stay in here any longer! Germany might call if we are late!"

The taller man focused his gaze over to the other as his smile grew and his whole expression turning into a happy giddy one. Letting out a giggle the man puts his pipe into coat, concealing it back where Lutz figured it was before.

"Ah right~ I forgot about the meeting. But then again I do enjoy getting calls."

"B-but the meeting..."

"Lithuania? Can't you see this is quite rude to burst into a conversation?"

"W-what?"

Confused by what Russia was motioning to, the brunette man turns around and his eyes widen. He just stares at Lutz. The papers he had in his hands drop to the ground as he just gawks at him.

"Mister Germany?"


	3. Chapter 3 Luciano

His troops had fled, the noise level dropped significantly, it was different than what he was used to. Luciano walked around the base as he observed the new surroundings. It had been exactly one day since he and Lutz had broken their alliance. One day of watching all the Germans leave the grounds and head back to their country, where everything was being bombed and fought in. One day watching the Italian troops cheer for the annoying Germans gone. One day without having to find Lutz doing something completely irrelevant to his actual work. A day Luciano could say was peaceful, yet then again nerve racking. Although he didn't care what Lutz decided to do, Luciano was now at a disadvantage.

Lutz was a very good ally, for once he was in battle he knew how to fight. That man had strength, yet he was an idiot. But with the alliance broken off, the war was not going to get anymore peaceful. Lutz wasn't going to go with planning or reasoning, he was just going to straight out attack. Which will cause things to go down hill fast. Luciano hated to admit it but Lutz could survive this war alone. Luciano on the other hand? Well he had the brains but defiantly not the bronzes. He was now alone to fight a war that everyone was trying target towards him. Without some other support, Luciano was defiantly doomed. He was strong and wouldn't go down without a fight, but his country was just not strong enough. Italy wasn't built for fighting, ya there was the mafia, but that's something even Luciano couldn't control.

He thought about calling his brother Flavio for help, but if he were to do that, it would not only be embarrassing to make the call, but it would also mean he would have to work with him. Work with his annoying older brother who would try to make the war outfits look better than actually fight. The other problem was that Flavio had told Luciano that he did not want to fight in this war. Italy right now was at a split between those who wanted to fight and those who didn't. He knew his brother could fight if he could convince him correctly, but Luciano didn't want to bother him. He was too stubborn and prideful to go to his brother.

There were many other calls Luciano could think on the top of his head that he could ask to form an alliance with, but every call was of a nation that was at a standstill. None of their land was being attacked and none of them had the need or want to join the battle. He was at a loss. For once Luciano had no plan, couldn't think of anything, and for that he internally scolded himself for being an idiot.

Walking around the base was slowly annoying him as the silence seemed to make him more on edge. So with his training done and paperwork organized he decided to travel outside the base. The forest was quiet just like the base had been, but the silence was far more relaxing than the one at the base. Here, Luciano didn't have to worry about being constantly seen by his men. He could actually enjoy his own alone time. Looking around the forest thoughts started to play in his mind, questions he had never really thought about before were suddenly being answered, daydreams bounced around his brain, flowing with creative ideas. He was actually relaxing.

No...there was no way he had just thought of that.

Luciano's guard starts to tense at the mere thought of relaxing. He could just see Lutz laughing at him right now for relaxing, saying things like,_ "I told you so"_ or "_see? That wasn't so hard."_ It made him snarl with distaste. Now Luciano had not only become too relaxed but he was thinking of Lutz again. That bastard was going to get it the next time he ever showed his face in front of him.

As the plans of revenge played in his mind, a figure swiftly moves from the corner of his eye. He quickly moves his gaze over to where the movement took place to see nothing. Being cautious and even more on guard, Luciano takes out a knife as his stance changes into a defensive one. He looks around checking all around him for any visual of the situation. He uses his ears to tune in on any simple sounds that could possibly be made. He could be overreacting considering he was in a forest, but something was just not sitting right in his stomach.

Clenching his knife harder he stays completely still, awaiting on anything. When he hears a twig snap he turns towards the sound to look straight at a doe. He looks at the animal with wide surprised eyes then gives himself a face palm. There was no way that what he was feeling paranoid over, was a fucking deer...

"Pft! Hahaha! Did you see his face with that deer? HAHAHA! That was priceless! He was so ready to attack it and everything! Hahahahahaha! Oh come on Matt at least try to look amused!"

"Shut up before I punch you."

No...he knew those voices, out of all the people to encounter it had to be the North Americans...Luciano cautiously looks over behind him with a glare. Sure enough there was Allen sitting in a tree laughing as Matt stared at him with an annoyed expression. Great...just great. This is what he gets for taking some time off, he gets ambushed. Who knew how many of their troops had surrounded their base already.

Questions raced in Luciano's mind, but he had to wait to answer them as there was no time to stand still in front of the enemy. He quickly turns around to face the two and throws his knife at their direction. He didn't really have much of a good aim since it was a quick movement but it did serve the trick as they both dodged and jump down from the tree.

"Holy crap! That could have killed me man! What the hell?!"

Allen looked back at the tree that now had a knife sticking where his head use to be. As for Matt, he took immediate action. Taking out a army knife, he runs over to Luciano and strikes at him. Luckily Luciano was quick and dodges the attack. They keep attacking and dodging at each other as it soon begins to be a dance of blades. If anyone was watching them, they would have a hard time trying to keep track, as they appeared to move so fast it was a blur. At times Luciano would throw his blade and grab for a new one, getting the far and close range, but each attempt failed.

Just as the fight couldn't get any worse, Allen soon joined the fight as well. He held his nailed bat and swung it at Luciano whenever he had a good distance away from Matt. The double team they played was perfect. As if they were the same person in two bodies. They both seemed to read their minds as they attacked Luciano in either perfect unison or a trade off. Who knew how long the battle went on before Luciano was bloody, injured, and on the ground under Allen's foot, as he laughed in his victory. Out of all the people...it just _had _to be the North Americans. Luciano couldn't be more humiliated than at this exact moment. Convincing his brother to be his ally was less humiliating than this.

"Will you shut up and tie him up already? Or do you need me to teach you how to do it the hard way?"

"Haha...no I'll do it Matt...I don't need your lesson...jeez, you really are a buzz kill, man...I mean we just got Luciano, fucking North Italy! This guy is supposed to be ruthless and unbeatable!"

Luciano glares up at Allen. That man needed to die. To die right now. Allen looked down at Luciano at that exact moment and his eyes widen in fright. Looking at the Italian made him jump a little, but not enough for Luciano to get up. He then bends down slowly and ties Luciano up, also searching for anymore weapons in order to for him to not cut himself free. Not giving up the fight, Luciano bites Allen's hand and gets a good chunk of skin. In a swift movement the American moves his hand to he chest and cradles the bleeding hand.

"Fuck! Ow! What the Hell?! You bit me!"

Luciano spits out the skin, as the taste was horrible and not even worth biting. He laughs a little and looks up at Allen in a crazed smile. His beat up face probably made him look even more creepy and insane, but Allen just squeaked and looked away towards Matt.

Matt was faced away from the two and talking to what looked like a phone. He seemed to only speak a couple words while the rest of the time he just nodded. After giving one last nod he closes the phone and stows it away as he turns to face Allen and Luciano. He quickly moves over to Allen and looks at his hand.

"What the hell happened?

"The fucker bit me!"

Matt turns his gaze to Luciano and glares down at him. He notices that the Italian was smiling with the blood of Allen's on his teeth and he scrunches his face in disgust. He walks over to the Italian and kicks him hard in the gut, causing him to curl up and cough up blood. Matt then finishes tying him up and takes a whole pile of knifes Luciano had hidden in every place that was possible, as he noticed that Allen hadn't finished. With one last glare the Canadian turns back to Allen as he takes out some bandages that were in his pocket and starts to wrap the injured hand in concentration. A couple seconds pass and he starts to speak up in a calm tone.

"I called to report and we are to take the prisoner back with us."

"You're taking him."

"Fine, it doesn't matter."

"It does if he is going to bite people! Do you know how gross that is! Meat is disgusting! I'm eating a tofu burger when I get back."

"Whatever."

Just fucking great. Luciano hated these two. If was like watching one big comedy act as one was stupid and the other actually had reasoning and power. Now, Luciano could respect Matt as he was very strong and understood the seriousness of things, but since Allen always found a way to hang around him they both got annoying fast. And to be completely beaten up and caught by them? Was there any way of just killing himself instead? Guess not, as they were now wanting to take him back to their base. He was not going to let this slide.

After Matt fixes Allen's hand he turns back to the Italian, giving him a glare as he bends down and slings Luciano over his shoulder. They then both start walking. Luciano tries to struggle out of the grip but it was difficult due to the bonds he had, plus the injuries as well. Matt seems to get annoyed fast as Luciano tries to escape and looks over to Allen. The other nods in a silent understanding, as he reaches behind him and takes hold of his bat. The last thing Luciano sees is Allen's corrupted smile as he strikes his bat down at his head, causing him to black out and become unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4 Feliciano

He was going to be late! Feliciano had slept a little too long for his liking and knew he was going to pay for it as he quickly moved to his destination. Running as fast as he could was the only option as his shoes clacked against the polished tiled hallway. No other country was in sight as the long hallway was barren and cold. It defiantly didn't make his nerves any better when seeing no one.

Upon reaching the big entrance doors, he bursts them open, having the whole room become silent and glance over in his direction. Everyone was already seated in their chairs as the meeting was most likely about to begin; thus making things a little awkward for the Italian. Feliciano smiles towards everyone and gives a little wave which promptly loses most people's interest, causing them to turn and continue their previous conversations.

Feliciano lowered his hand and shuffled over towards the big table as he sits himself down next to his brother; who was currently busy yelling at Antonio about something to take notice of him. Scanning the creepy room a little more, he notices a significant number of countries were missing. Meaning that either they couldn't make it or they were not comfortable coming to Russia. He couldn't blame them though if it was the second reason. This was not the ideal place for a world meeting. Everything was just far to cold and run down to make anyone feel comfortable and at home here.

Feliciano tries to make a mental note on who is all here. Just to greet them more properly when there was a break, But he just couldn't take in the fact of how few people there was. America, England, and Francis were all talking together, or more so England and Francis were fighting as America laughed and watched in amusement. Feli could have sworn there was another person next to America as well, but then again maybe not...Shifting his gaze, he sees two out of the three Baltic states present, as well as all of the Scandinavians who were staring at Denmark as he was laughing his head off at something. Looking all the way across the big table he takes notice of Kiku who talks in a formal manner to China before catching eye contact with the Italian and smiling a bit towards the other in respect. Feli frantically waves back to him smiling in happiness before he breaks the eye contact to continue taking in the room. Not many more were there. The only others that seemed to show were the Netherlands, Poland, Belgium, Belarus and Switzerland. Not even Liechtenstein was here. Most likely due to Switzerland prohibiting her from coming to someplace so scary...

But something was not right, despite the decrease in numbers of everyone. Where was Ludwig? No matter where the meeting took place and who hosted it, he was always present to the meetings. Looking around once more, there was no sight of the big bulky blonde anywhere. There wasn't even a clue indicating that he might have placed his stuff somewhere and left. Nothing pointed out that the German was around. That caused a slight panic to the Italian, as he just knew Ludwig being late was not two things that fitted together in a sentence. He was about to get up and possibly look for him, before Russia himself entered the room with a very pale looking Lithuania.

Feliciano's thoughts left him as he kept his gaze to Lithuania. He looked as if he saw a ghost or something. But the man didn't speak up or let himself be known as he only seemed to walk silently over to Poland and sit down in between both the short blond and Belarus. Belarus who had stared at her brother intently when entering, focused her gaze to the pale shocked nation and started to silently talk to him. Poland just seemed to lean over to listen in on the conversation.

The room that was once full of noise was now silent as Russia walked over to the head of the table and set down his papers. He looked up at everyone and regarded them all with his traditional smile.

"Ah~ thank you for all coming to meeting. I've noticed we are missing quiet a few others, but I understand if they are too busy to come." He takes the papers and taps the edges onto the table to shuffle them into a neat pile. Before setting them down once more.

"So shall we begin? Since I am hosting this meeting I would like to address my land's problem first. Then from there on out we can take turns on however you see fit, okay?" He tilts his head a little and looks at everyone's eyes for a response.

Feliciano just stares at the other's cold eyes and leans back into his chair. Not having enough courage to speak up and agree to the terms. In fact no one seemed to speak up to the other's words as they were either too afraid or uninterested on what he saying. The first person to speak up was America, who sounded very unamused as he spoke.

"Yeah, we get it. Just move on so we can get to our lunch break. I have a multiple hamburgers with my name on it and I want to eat them before they get too cold from this place."

England snaps his head to glare at America's response before hitting him upside the head.

"What are you even saying, stupid? You're holding a bloody burger in your hand right now!"

America rubs his head and pouts a little at England, "yeah but this is my meeting burger. It's a completely different thing than the ones I have for lunch."

"This is why you Americans can never lose weight. Your diets are just ridiculous." Francis speaks up causing America to whip his head in his direction.

"You Frenchies just love to pick on us don't you? What have we ever done to you? Thanks to us multiple times we have saved your asses."

The room soon starts to unfold in a huge argument as Francis retorts back and somehow brings England into the picture. England of course defends himself, causing him to yell back and completely start a chain of arguments. The whole room starts talking, yelling, and arguing at the verbal abuse each of the countries started to call upon each other.

As the fighting starts to become out of hand, Russia, who hadn't even gotten to officially start off the topic of the meeting just watches in amusement as he makes no intention as the host country, to stop the meaningless arguments. Feliciano once again looks around for Ludwig in hopes for his loud voice to boom through the room to get everyone in order. But he was no where to be found.

Everything just becomes even more out of order as people stand up from their chairs and yell even louder towards each other. Some even grabbing at the collar of people's shirts in a threat to start punching them. Feliciano had looked to his brother to ask if he could leave to only see him hold his hands to ears and glare at everyone; not taking this yelling to kindly. As thoughts raced through the Italian's mind on how to fix the rising dilemma the meeting doors, for a second time, burst open and slam into the walls. Everyone once more pauses their actions and stares at the door; revealing the person who obnoxiously interrupted their meeting.

Gilbert with a prominent scowl storms into the room. The normally loud cackling person, came in with the expression one would always assume to appear on Lovino. He starts to walk pass the shocked expressions and confused glances as he randomly claims a seat that happen to be right next to Feliciano. He sits himself down on the chair and raises his feet up onto the table as he crosses his arms and stares at everyone in the room; however they had never fixated their gaze away from the albino. Gilbert keeps his angered expression but it starts to shift a bit in confusion.

"What? You never seen a pale man walk into the room before? Why are you all staring at me?"

People lose their eye contact on the man as they shift a bit in the looks of guilt and shame. The only one that spoke was very quiet and probably would have not been heard if it weren't for the whole room being dead silent. Feliciano stared at the blonde in surprise. For he could have sworn that man was not there before. In fact he didn't even know what country he represented. It had to be somewhere near America, considering he looked almost like an exact copy of the loud and excited nation.

"I thought you weren't allowed to come to meetings...normally Germany would be here right?" The America look-a-like bowed his head and hugged his polar bear closer to his body, afraid he may have said the wrong thing and started to look as if he was becoming invisible just by staring at him. Gilbert on the other hand, just laughed in what sounded to be a irritated and painful way. The loud sound pierced through the room causing Feliciano to flinch a bit and shift a little aways from the man sitting next to him.

"Our boss got a call that West never checked into the hotel that was booked for the meeting. Isn't that right _Ivan_?" Gilbert spat out Russia's human name as if they were complete buddies. But they way the name escaped his lips was by no means friendly or indicating a friendship.

"Ah yes, Germany did indeed not check into his room. I'm glad you have come to the meeting in his absence. It's good to know that your boss would at least send someone else out in replacement. Much respect to that man."

Russia gave a nod to the other, completely unfazed by the intense glare the Prussian was giving. His cold, childish smile just remained on his face. But Feliciano was speechless. His mouth hung agape in somewhat of slight shock to the news. Ludwig didn't even enter into his hotel room? Where is he then? Why is Gilbert here instead? Questions upon questions raced through his mind but were snapped out by the sound of a chair quickly moving across the floor and falling down.

Everyone's heads snap over to the new scene, upon showing Lithuania staring at Russia in a shock gaze. His mouth was wide open as he tried to find the right words to escape his mouth.

"W-what do you mean Mister Germany isn't here? He's had to have checked into the hotel, r-right? I mean he is never late and always has a proper excuse of his absence. D-did he not call to inform of his situation?"

Poland stood up slowly with concern reaching his features as he slowly put his hand on the panicked nation. Estonia mumbled something that Feliciano could hear to be along the lines of maybe not forcing Lithuania to retrieve Russia, but the rest became gibberish under his breath as he fixed his glasses and sunk down in his seat. Feliciano took in Lithuania's words and became more worried with his thoughts as well.

"D-did Luddy call? I have to agree with Lithuania that he would usually call..." Feli finally spoke up, in hopes that if the question was asked a second time it would be answered.

Russia kept his facade up as he continued to smile, but the smile was more threatening as he looked over at Lithuania who just seems frozen in shock. Gilbert stands up from his seat and slams his hands onto the table, very impatient for a response.

"Where the hell is West?! Cause if he is not in this damn building then there is something wrong! No way in hell would he not be here!" Gilbert points a figure to Russia as his glare becomes almost deadly. "I don't know what you did, but you did something and I want to know now!"

Russia's eyes grow a bit wide almost as if not expecting the sudden outburst and he raises his hand up in defense. "Whoa, whoa. Calm down comrade I have no idea where your brother is. I have done nothing to your brother."

"Then why the fuck are we still on this topic! If the potato bastard gone, then so be it! If he wants to mess around and drink beer then let him fucking do it!" Lovino yells out interrupting the argument that was starting to form between the Russian and German.

It wasn't the smartest move for Feli's older brother, as Gil shifted his glare to was about to insult Lovi right back, but Feliciano quickly spoke out to stop them and hope to calm down some of the tension.

"I-I'm sure Ludwig is fine. Lovi don't be so mean, he may have had some travel troubles, or maybe he was so caught up in his paper work that he never left the plane and got flown back to his land. Maybe he hasn't called in because his phone died. We shouldn't argue. Let's think positive. I'm sure Ludwig is just having bad luck right now. Don't worry he'll call in and come to the meeting in no time. And when he does we will all greet him as if everything is normal."

People looked unconvinced at Feliciano's words. Heck Feliciano wasn't that certain of what he was saying. But some just quietly nodded and others silently talked to each other.

Kiku even spoke up to defend the Italian by quoting his famous line of "I agree with Italy."

Lovino just huffed out a angered breath of air as he crossed his arms and sunk down in his chair. Antonio was whispering to him immediately, most likely to reassure him in some ways. Gilbert seemed to lower himself down and sit in the chair, completely heart struck on what to do. Feliciano had never seen this side of him, and just knew that his previous words where somehow false lies. Something just wasn't right. With these unsure feelings he shifted his gaze over to Lithuania who still stood there, frozen.

Poland tried to get the man to sit down but he just responded with a shake of his head. Belarus even sighed and stood up as she scolded him to quit being a baby, but the man wouldn't budge. People's eyes started to look at Lithuania again and they were confused, but more so worried.

"Hey Toris? Dude? You okay man? There's no reason to freak out bro. You look as though Germany died or something." America laughed nervously a little and gained another glare from England in a silent attempt to tell the other to be quiet.

"Y-yeah Lithuania, there is no need to worry, like America and Italy said, Germany is fine and I'm sure he is okay." Finland speaks as laughs with America and tries to smile to reassure the other.

Lithuania ignores both of them and just snaps his head towards Russia whom remained once again silent as he took in the conversation. The smaller man gave a glare towards the larger man and shrugged Poland's hand off his shoulder. Without one word, and one last death stare, he quickly turned around and ran to exit the room. Leaving everyone once again pondering on what just happened.

Russia did not look amused by the man's leave and was about to follow him before Switzerland held a gun to the man's forehead.

"Talk now, or I will blow your brains into nothing but holed cheese."

Feliciano didn't want to stay and hear the man explain to whatever was going on. So instead,he bolts out of the room to persuade Lithuania. Which results in several shouts of him name from others. All in feeble attempts for him to stop or come back. But he was not going to listen. Instead, for a second time today, he runs down the long empty hallway. Along with what sounded like several other people as they go to follow the stray Baltic state, just to find out what exactly is going on in their own way.

* * *

><p><strong>Well first author note~. Thanks for all those who already follow this story. But I'm not here to just thank people but to get a little confusion out of the way. To all those who are confused on how I'm addressing everyone. I'm using their human names if they are more close, but if not, they address theirselves by their country's title. Don't worry about everything else. I'm slowly getting to it. But if you are truly confused please feel free to ask me. Also feel free to make suggestions and corrections to my story. I'm always looking for a way to improve. <strong>


End file.
